nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Requests for adminship/TinyCastleGuy
TinyCastleGuy Request made: '''December 10, 2011' Hi, i'm TinyCastleGuy! A lot of you might know me. I joined the wiki in December 2010, first on my Nintendo Wii. Then I got a laptop. I "quit" the wiki twice then came back, but now i'm here to stay! I'm #9 on the wiki, but i feeli should be #5. In Battle of the Week i'm like Santiago's assistaint. I've been on this wiki longer then Santi and Emitewiki2. Although I'm actually not the first pick I would pick for adminship. I think it should be Emitewiki2. Support #'Support''' Yes, I do think TinyCastleGuy should become an admin. He has been on here longer than me, and I do agree that he should be higher up on the rankings. I feel that he would make a good administrator, although I don't what he means when he says he's older than me and Santi (I'm guessing he is refering to how long he's been on this wiki, not by age). 03:39, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Oppose #'Oppose:' I oppose because I have not seen TinyCastleGuy actually "write" any articles, as when he creates an article, he just writes one sentence. Also, 30 of his articles he created have been deleted, many of his articles he creates are 1 sentence long. He also doesn't know how to create thumbnails, leading to him often placing a non-thumbnail picture at the top of the page and making the page look bad. I was also going to say he hasn't edited that much, but going through his contribs' this morning, I saw he had made 391 Mainspace edits (excluding uploaded images, edits to user page, messages to users, and blog comments). #'Sad, reluctant oppose' - TinyCastleGuy may be a lot of fun to have on this Wiki, but he just doesn't strike out as "admin material" yet. A lot of his edits are mainly to create article stubs, it seems, rather than adding content. I'd say adding content is more important right now than contributing to the growing number of article stubs on this Wiki. A little more time spent on adding content or rewriting pages and maybe this opposition will change. #'Oppose:' I oppose because Tiny Castle Guy has written new pages, added the picture, and put one not very descriptive line of writing on the page. It was probably because he didn't really know what to write.--Grammar Cat 20:24, December 14, 2011 (UTC) #'Oppose' - I'm not opposing this because I have anything against TCG becoming an admin because of who he is, but for a very different reason. Have you noticed that as soon as the RFA page was created, every active user on the wiki who wasn't an admin already applied for it (apart from me; I'll explain why in a minute)? An admin should only be promoted if a) he or she shows a clear need for the admin tools, which I do not think anyone here who isn't an admin already does, and b) if there is a clear need for another admin on the wiki. There's no more than 10 active users on this wiki, and if three more become admins there will be 6/10 admins. Don't you think that's a bit much? Currently the ratio is 3:10, I think this is the turning point and this wiki needs at most one more admin; for now three is quite enough and NOBODY, Santi and RSK do a brilliant job. The time to apply would be either when the wiki becomes bigger and the admins need a hand, or when one or more of the admins retires or becomes largely inactive or too incompetent to do their job well. If you haven't already realised, the reason I didn't apply is because I realised that I did not need the admin tools just yet - I am doing beautifully well without them, and that the wiki does not need another admin. 08:18, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Neutral #If your viewpoint about this candidate's promotion is neutral, sign your name here and leave a comment. Comments TinyCastleGuy's . ---- Although I do support TinyCastleGuy, I have one small problem, which is: that he seems he to add more and focus more on his user page and blog posts than the actual articles. His edits are pretty minor, although he does upload a lot of pictures. -Emitewiki2 Questions Thanks for participating in the requests for adminship process! Please take time to answer the following questions below each individual point: #'If you receive admin rights here, how do you plan to use them?' I would like to be able to delete pages. As you all know, I love uploading pictures to the wiki also. #'What would you say is the main goal you hope to achieve on this Wiki?' Make full pages and edit ones that have stubs. Additional Questions Q. Have you ever been in an edit war, serious argument or just a misdemeanor with another user? If so, what was it, how did you deal with it and what did you learn in the process? 16:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) A. Not really. Although there was one time where Emitewiki2 did a lot of editing on Mega Mash, and I was so used to being "the picture-master" I kinda was stuck on what to do. By a weird mistake, I made all the lists of Mega Mash with help from NOBODY. I don't like stubs anymore because of that. Also there was that big misunderstanding with Someonewhoyouproboblydontknow, where a lot of users thought he was bulling Grammar Cat. He turned out to just be saying his name in short. I call him SWYPDK. Wow I just told two whole stories! -